Barbarian Camps
' '''Hey can we get the scouting list of troops in each barbarian camp? '''Barbarian Camps' are scattered around the Map along with wildernesses and other players' cities , these camps contain invaders and can be scouted or attacked. When viewing the Map, if you select a barbarian camp, the message displayed is as follows: "Invasions of barbarians have become a threat to this province. Conquer this city and you may receive a trophy!" However, there haven't been any instances of barbarians attacking or pillaging player cities at this time, but with enough attacks you will recieve a chest on your facebook profile as your trophy!. Barbarian Camps restock their troops, and resources every few minutes but will be fully restocked in 1 hour in the case of normal attacks,although they restock instantly after a raid.. The 1 hour count will restart after every attack, even if it is not by you. Table of Levels There are ten levels of Barbarian Camps and the higher the level the more heavily fortified the camp. Higher levels of Barbarian Camp require a larger army to defeat, however the loot that you will be able to plunder is also much greater. As you advance in the game, raiding barbarian camps will become a valuable mean of procuring food for your growing army. It can be difficult to maintain supply needs through farming alone. Troop Requirements Your research level in the technologies of fletching, metal alloys, poisoned edge and healing potions as well as your knight's combat skill will affect the performance of your troops in battle. You can raise your level in the different available technologies by going to the Alchemy Lab and getting your alchemists to research the relevant technology.The table below shows the number of troops used to successfully attack barbarian camps, incurring zero causalities, and their technology levels at the time. NOTE: Please do not edit numbers posted by others unless they do not work. Add a new line for your numbers instead, please. You only need to have Calvary for levels 1 thru 3 and archers 4 thru 7 to attack barbarian camps for food, this is the simplest and most effective way for the most gains with no losses. *THIS ASSUMES APPROPRIATE LEVEL RESEARCH HAS BEEN COMPLETED* lvl 1: 1k hc lvl 2: 2k hc lv3 3k hc *'Level 1: 1000 cavalry OR 2000 Swordsman' *'Level 2: 2100 cavalry OR 4500 Swordsman(research lvl9(some lvl10) loss 103' *'Level 3: 3800 cavalry OR 6500 Swordsman ': (I lost 8 cav with a knight, level 136, and research lv. 9)research Lvl9(some lvl 10) loss 626 *Level 3: research 9's 4500 cavs no loss 70+ combat knight *'Level 4: 10,000 archers' *'Level 5: 15,000 archers ' *'Level 6: 25,000 archers' *'Level 7: 45,000 archers' *'Level 8: 26,250 balista w/ Lvl. 90 Combat Knight and 11 Fletching. (Confirmed on a full camp)' *'Level 8: 65,000 archers and 25,000 Ballista' *Level 8: 30,000 Catapults or 30k ballistas lvl 10 fletching (knight 90+combat) no losses -dec *lvl 8 28k balls *#Attack using archers and supply wagons - you need fewer troops to attack, but you are slowed down by the supply wagons because archers cannot carry all of the loot. Eliminating the supply wagons will increase your overall farming production, however the troops requirements per Barbarian Camp increases to return all the loot. *#Attack using cavalry - you need more troops to attack, but this is faster because the cavalry can carry all of the loot by themselves *#Really for anything up to a Level 7 you do not need wagons, and attacking over a 7 is not actually needed. As an example, sending one wave of Ballista to attack a Level 9 Barbarian Camp is less efficient then sending two attacks to two different Level 5 camps with archers only. Fewer resources are required to produce the necessary archers and they travel faster, thus allowing for a greater number of attacks and increasing your overall food production. *'Level 9: 53,500 balista w/ Lvl. 90 Combat Knight and 11 Fletching. (Confirmed on a full camp)' :With Level10 Fletching, lvl10 Featherweight, lvl10 Metal Alloys, and knights with combat skills of t least 90. Barbarian Camps with no (Zero) losses: lvl1 -- 1200 Archers* *--You could send less, but you will not get the full load of your loot. lvl2 --2400 Archers lvl3 --- 4200 archers lvl4 --- 8900 archers lvl5 -- 12,000 archers lvl6 -- 22,000 archers or 10,500 Ballistas lvl7 --44,000 archers or 16,500 Ballistas lvl8 -- 27,000 Ballistas lvl9 -- 45,000 archers and 45000 ballistas lvl10 --still working on zero loss, but successfully conquered them with some loss, sending: 20K Pikes, 34K swords, 20K archers, 1K wagons, 15K ballistas, and 10K catapults. : 65K ballistas 65K cats and 2K rams No losses full loot Barbarian Raids As of June 21,2011, Kabam has begun releasing a system that allows players to set up automatic raids of barbarian camps. Troops march continually, raiding the camp, returning to the city, unloading loot and then marching again to attack. The barbarian camps will restock to full capacity immediately after a raid, rather than initiating the one hour count as in a regular attack. Attacks can be initiated in one of two ways. The first is to go to your rally point and open it. Click on the tab that says 'Barbarian raids' and click 'add raid'. Input the coordinates of the camp you wish to raid and then input the number of troops as you would on a normal attack. It appears that troop requirements for a barbarian raid are the same as those required for a normal barbarian camp attack of the same level. Click the 'Raid and Save' button and the raid will begin. Alternately, raids can be initiated by clicking on a camp on the game map and clicking the 'Raid and Save button'. The process then is the same as initating the attack at your rally point. Troop numbers can be edited by clicking the 'edit' tab next to each listed raid at your rally point. The raid march and return times will appear in the bottom left corner of your game screen, just as normal attacks do. The raids run on a clock that starts at 24hours and then runs down. If the raid clock runs out, the raids will stop until the player resets the clock and restarts the raids. This is done in the Rally Point by clicking the Barbarian Raid tab and then clicking 'Restart Raid Timer' and either 'Resume All' or individually restarting each raid by clicking the 'Resume' button next to each listed raid. To prevent uncontrolled troop loss, raids will stop if troop levels fall below sufficient levels. The player can set this on the Barbarian Raid tab to either 100%,90%,75% or 50%. Each raid uses one slot on the Rally Point, and troops assigned to barbarian camp raids cannot be used for other purposes unless the player deletes the raids. Raids can be stopped while marching or returning, but can only be deleted after the raid has returned to your city. To stop a raid, click either 'Stop all' or 'stop raid' next to each raid listed. To delete, click the 'delete' button next to each raid. Raid reports can be automatically deleted by checking the 'auto delete raid report' box in the upper left of the raid tab. It does not appear that Barbarian Raids are out in every domain yet, but the feature should be out in all domains fairly soon. Category:Troops Category:Research Category:Reports